Weapons
Overview There are 24 weapons in Brink, meaning that there are many possibilities for personalization. However, what you can carry directly relies on your character, as bigger guns require your character to have a bigger Body Type. All weapons are usable by both the Security and the Resistance and new weapons can be unlocked by completing Challenges. All weapons are capable of performing a melee strike, taking the form of either a gun butt for two-handed weapons or a knife strike for Handguns. Handguns Handguns are one-handed sidearms in Brink that are only available as secondary weapons. This includes standard semi-automatic pistols, high damage revolvers and fully-automatic machine pistols. Since they are so lightweight, any Body Type is capable of wielding a handgun. As such, they are the only secondary weapon available to Light Body Types. The advantage of a Handgun over other weapons is the fact that players carrying one also carry a knife in their off-hand. A knife strike deals more damage per hit than a two-handed weapon's gun butt but does not deliver the knockdown effect. A knife strike deals roughly half damage to a Medium Body Type. Light Weapons Light Weapons are small, two-handed weapons available to all Body Types. This includes fully automatic pistol-caliber submachine guns and high accuracy rifles. This is the only primary weapon category available to Light Body Types. All other Body Types can also utilise weapons of this category as secondary weapons. They take the form of light, supportive weapons aimed to support hit and run tactics. Although they don't deal the same damage as weapons from the Medium or Heavy categories, they allow the user more freedom of movement to flank and harass the enemy. Medium Weapons Medium Weapons are two-handed weapons available to Medium and Heavy Body Types. This includes automatic assault rifles, powerful close-quarter shotguns and portable grenade launchers. Medium Body Types are able to utilise weapons of this category as primary weapons. Heavy Body Types can use them as both primary and secondary weapons. These weapons sit in the middle of the damage scale and suit a mixed playstyle. As such, these weapons are more flexible than other weapon types as they support both mobility to get to and from objectives and damage output to deal with head-to-head combat. Heavy Weapons Heavy Weapons are large, two-handed weapons available only to Heavy Body Types. This includes full length light machine guns, repeating semi-automatic shotguns and portable automatic grenade launchers. Due to their size and weight, these weapons can only be used as primary weapons and only be used by Heavy Body Types. All other Body Types will not be able to equip or pick them up, despite early screenshots and art. These are large, heavy weapons that specialise in damage output. They enable combatants wielding them to charge into battle and force the enemy to either retreat or face heavy resistance. However due to their weight, players using them will usually be the last to the battle. See Also * Attachments Category:Brink Category:Weapons